


The neko that saved me

by Ellen_eren



Category: Eren/Levi - Fandom, Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Death, Depression, Feels, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, Neko-Jin, attack on titan - Freeform, kawaii levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_eren/pseuds/Ellen_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a normal 24 year old neko excpet from teh fact that he hasnt really grown up yet, but that doesnt matter. To us he has only lived 4 years becasue he has a birthday every 2 months but that stoo much so he just decided to celebrate on christmas. Levi is 25 and a very pissed of corpral of the survey corps. But when he sees a little boy about 2 foot high nearly die his heart moves for the first time. What happens when that little neko is taken to the survey corps?!?1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The neko that saved me

**Author's Note:**

> So im taking a break from my other fic because umg i need no write some kawaii neko eren shit and idek. Yeah hope you enjoy and spazz because of the feels i wil most certainly be putting in here. I have got tones of ideas just gotta link em up so you you could say im wingin it ... ENJOY!!! OOh by teh way in this fanfiction eren might seem very out of character in some parts and not to do with teh anime at all. The character is based upon eren but i have put in alot of levis little OCD quriks and good fighting techniques to make eren better.
> 
> Eren: You saying im not a good fighter?!?!
> 
> Levi: Come on eren face it you aren't
> 
> Me: Lets just ignore this.. Eren we will talk about you interupting my notes later
> 
> Jean; OOOh eren is gonna get spanked
> 
> Me: jean just fuck off ok :) anyway.. ONce again ENJOY!!!!
> 
> Levi, eren , jean: ENJOY!!!!

I was just collecting some logs for the fire when I heard the most horrendous scream of horror coming from near the wall. I whipped my head around, brown ears and tail twitching furiously, to find the source of the scream. I was not mentally or physically prepared for the image that burned through my retina at that very moment. Standing with its head popping over the wall was a titan. Its body was plastered with ripped muscles and steam was gathering around the parts of its body I could see. Suddenly one of its lower limbs (by the look of it was its knee cap) came through the wall , closely followed by a swarm of bloodthirsty titans.  
It was only until I heard screams closer by me that I realised I had been standing there for around 30mins paralysed in poor shock and dread. Spinning around on my toe I was greated with a even more horrific sight: My once cheerful and laughing parents being swallowed whole by a titan that had a grin similar to the Cheshire cat’s.  
“Eren, we love you stay strong for us and fight!” Screamed my mum right before the rest of her body was chomped in half by one of the many demons that wandered our home , if you could even call it home. My body reacted on instinct to this, Lurching forward onto the roof of a building. I picked up a piece of glass that had fallen when a titan destroyed a nearby structure. Spinning into the air I landed on the titans nape and started ripping the flesh apart with all my might. After one hit the titan began falling but I wasn’t satisfied with that so started cutting gaping gashes all over its body in pure anguish. I cut one through its woollen stomach to come face to face with me parents corpse. Tears began to fill my eyes , whimpers spilling out of my quivering lips  
A huge rawr erupted behind I looked backwards to be faced with another titan that I had not noticed in my pure rage. It picked me up in its filthy hands only one thought going through my head  
I’m sorry mother , father I couldn’t do you last dying wish.. I have betrayed you.  
When they grip loosed and the titan began to fall at the same time that I was scooped up by a pair of strong arms. I didn’t care about anything right then. All I knew was that there was something warm holding me and I want to get closer to it so I snuggled into the chest of my saviour as we flew through the sky to the only place that was now safe- the very top of the walls.  
I felt us come to a stop and I slowly removed my head from the warmth to be met by a pair of steel grey eyes and a raven colured under cut.  
“Are you ok?” Asked the short man , although he was still 3 foot bigger than me.  
I answered with a sob and I guess he took that as a sign I really wasn’t.  
“Erwin I’m heading back , I’m sure you can handle this filth on you own,” He spoke in a emotionless tone , referring to the tians as filth and not me – thanks god.  
“Of course we can, we don’t rely on you that much Levi” Scoffed a much taller blonde with very large eyebrows… hold on a sec his eyebrows are fucking slugs omg.  
An with that we were flying again , this time onto a horse where a was placed infrongt of the man I now knew as Levi as we rode off to what I assumed was the head quarters of the survey corps judging by the music.  
I wasn’t very up to date with things like that all I knew was these people were killing titans and that was good. And that I wanted to be just like them when I got the chance to. I would always ee them coming and going and soon found out they were called the survey corps from my friend mikasa and armin. Armin was so clever he knew everything . Mikasa would always protect me from anyone who was trying to be mean to me. Not like I couldn’t defend myself she just enjoyed doing so.  
When we landed I started to feel a pain in my hands and when I looked down at them I saw they were covered in cuts from where I had been holding on too hard. Levi noticed this too and started rushing me over to what I assumed was an infirmanry or something.  
“Tend to this boys hands now!” Levi shouted orders at the staff while lying me on a bed with a slightly worried face but only slightly.  
While my face was in pure shock with a tear stained face and wide eyes, my lip still quivering violently.  
“Hey its ok,” Cooed levi while pushing my hair out of my face and rubbing my ears. This made me start getting angry. I didn’t want him touching me because then when he let go I would start missing it and he would probably get annoyed if I started to try and get him to keep patting me like some needy pet. So I moved away from his hand and once the nurses had finished addressing my wounds curled up into a little ball under the sheets where a cried quietly.  
I felt the bed sink next to me as if someone was sitting on it and then the same warm arms that saved me picked me up and put me onto their lap. He then began rubbing my back and in-between my ears again encouraging a purr to erupt from inside me and fill the small room. I snuggled back into the comforting warmth and it pulled me back into his chest as if saying “I won’t leave you or abandon you so let me care for you” and I did exactly that.  
The next morning I noticed I had been moved to a office sort room and were now resting on Levis chest. I meowed and tried to shuffle off his chest without him waking up which didn’t work.  
“Hey Brat what do you think your doing, do you want me to get cold?” Croaked Levi while pulling me back into his chest.  
“The names Eren and I was hungry so can we get going?!” I snapped back.  
“Go ahead but I doubt you will find any food without me. Plus we need to get you a uniform, a bath and signed up for the survey corps. You weren’t so bad killing that titan but one cut is sufficient.”  
“Okay then Levi but can we please get a move on my tummy hurts.”  
“Alright, the bath is already ready so you can go ahead and do that while I sort out the rest or do you need me to help you bathe aswell?” sneered levi  
“Fuck off pervert!” I lashed back, jumping out of his grip and into what I assumed was the bath room.  
Once I heard the door click open then shut I undressed and got into the bath that was full to the brim with bubbles and smelt of vanilla and rhubarb. There was a black luffa hanging so I grabbed it and began washing off all the blood and dirt, avoiding me hand that was actually nearly healed which was another perk of being a neko. After I had washed my hair with the same scented conditioner and shampoo I figured out a problem that distressed me quite a lot. I was too small to get out the bath. There had been a stool on the other side so I could climb in nice and easily but sadly the inside of the bath didn’t have that same option and I began to feel quite trapped and claustrophobic. It reminded me of being in the titans hands and that memory was not one of my fondest. Tears started pouring down my face again and I started thrashing around in the bubbles with utter fear for my life. The door to the bathroom was quickly opened to reveale a very worried levi. As soon as he saw me he grabbed the uniform he had got and picked up a towel to then wrap that around me once he pulled me out the bath, pulling me up to his chest where he rocked me back and forwards in his arms.  
“Hey its okay Eren your alright I’ve got you.” Once I had calmed down a bit he put me down and started to dry me off. I didn’t really care that he could see me naked at this point I was just happy to be out of that god for saken bath.  
He then picked up the uniform he had dropped and started putting it on me along with some little black boxers with a tail hole that I don’t even know where he found . Speaking of which I don’t know where he found a uniform with a tail hole and a large hood that allowed roof for my ears right but that was the least of my worries.  
“Can I get some food now Levi?” I asked as none bratily as I could.  
“Of course ,we will introduce you to the rest of the squad as well,”  
Once I was presentable we left the office and made our way down to the food hall. I could here laughing and chatter all the way from the corridor so I was guessing we were close. After walking down a few more corridors we arrived.  
“Cadets, I would like you to meet Eren. He is new and I would like you all to welcome him accordingly” Spoke Levi getting the attention of everyone. All eyes were on me which was actually really scary. I shuffled back a bit and then slipped behind Levi’s leg which was actually a reasonable hiding space because of my ridiculously short height of two foot.  
“Eren what the fuck are you doing , your 24 get your butt out from behind me and go and make some friends,” Whispered Levi but I think we could both tell that wasn’t going to happen so he just picked me up and sat me on his hip with one arm supporting me and then other getting a tray and putting two bowls off soup and two pieces of bread on it with a cup of black tea for him and a cup of milk for me.  
He then sat down on a bench and put me on his lap with his hands either side of me.  
“Hey Eren! Im petra! Do you like the uniform I made you?” Said a girl with strawberry blonde hair, who sat across from us.  
“mhm..” I muttered back shyly which she seemed to be able to hear it as right after I spoke a huge sgrin was sprawled over her face.  
“Tch, Doesn’t take a lot to make you smile does it?” Levi interrupted making petra‘s grin even bigger if that’s possible.  
“Maybe you could learn something from me then corporal Levi!” And with that she left leaving a very pissed levi behind.  
“Eek!” Screamed a very excited brunette with goggle like glasses. “Your even cuter that I thought!”  
“Hanji I swear if you touch him I will kill you!” retorted Levi putting a possessive arm around my waist.  
“Haha ..Alright then I just wanted to see him! I’m squad leader hanji the dictionary of titans so if you ever need to know anything about them feel free to ask.”  
“Don’t you dare ever ask Eren ok she will never shut up,” Wispered Levi which made me giggle. Luckily hanji was already gone to notice our little exchange.  
“Here eat something,” Said Levi moving the tray so that I could get to it.  
I picking up the bread and dipped it into the soup then started to nibble on it. After around half of the bread I got full so reached up to put it back after finishing off my glass of milk. I noticed Levi had not yet finished eating so snuggled into his chest clinging onto cravat while I waited for him to finish. Mikasa had been training to become survey corp members so I assumed that they were the new cadets everyone was talking about. Mikasa I my adopted sister, she came home one day with my dad. He was a doctor and she was his special patient which I later found out was because she had the ability to turn into a titan it was weird at first but I got used to knowing that she could turn into a titan whenever she wanted. Armin and me have been best friends for ages we would always talk about when we would be free of titans and go visit the ocean. Armin loves the ocean I guess its like hanji and titans , once you ask a question about it he will never shut up. But that’s why I loved him.  
“tch, you better not of fallen asleep on me now, we have training to do,” mumbled levi while picking me up and sitting me on his hip. I closed my eyes and pretended to stay asleep while he carried me outside. I figured he wouldn’t want to actually wake me up right now so decided maybe I could play a little prank on him…  
“Alright brats today we are going to do some sparring …” started levi.  
“BOOOO!!!” I screamed jumping up into his face. He also screamed and fell backwards while I jumped out of his arm doing a backflip and landing next to him with the smuggest look on my face.  
Everyone behind suddenly burst out laughing grabbing their sides and trying to keep it in as Levi slowly sat up with this look that if looks could kill… well I would of died 1000 times already.  
“You little….” Started Levi before I ran away as fast as I could and jumped onto the roof where he couldn’t get me.  
“Sorry shorty can’t get me up here!” I laughed while watching Levi standing beneath me utterly enraged by the devil.  
“Brats quit staring and get to sparring! “ Shouted levi at everyone trying to sound as professional as he could.  
“Eren get down here now or else!” Screamed Levi.  
“Or else what?” I replied still with the same smug look on my face.  
“Ill throw you back onto the streets!” Screamed levi.  
I knew this would happen I knew he didn’t want me. Wait I can stop this right. I jumped off the roof and ran up to Levi jumping into his arms and sobbing “Please don’t leave!” I had me legs wrapped around his waist and he had put his hands under me to support my weight while he chuckled.  
“I would never throw you back , I just needed you to come down.”  
Ugh thank god! I nodded and he wiped away my tears before saying “come on lets go do some sparring it seems there is no one left so you will have to go with me.”  
“Alright then.. Ill try not to beat you too hard,” I sassed him which made his lips quirk up.  
“Lets see about that!” We both got into our fight stances with levi holding the cardboard knife.  
People had stopped to watch us which only made me want it more now that there was a audience.


End file.
